Helping A Friend
by permanthiatus
Summary: When James forgets the words while singing at the talent show, the guys come to his rescue. UNDER EDITING


**So I saw this prompt on Live Journal and I decided to do it. I don't know why, it just sorta popped out at me. Creative title, huh? I couldn't think of anything, lol. This is a friendship fic, by the way. Hope you enjoy!**James wrung his hands nervously as he paced. He was sweating and he was sure that he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. The walls were closing in, trapping him in a small confined box of darkness. The shadows were-

"James!" A voice called and fingers snapped inches from the brunette's face.

Said brunette came out of his daze, "What?" He asked, impatiently beginning his pacing again.

"You need to calm down." One of his best friends, Logan Mitchell, informed him while he watched James worriedly.

"Yeah dude, everything will be fine." His other friend, Carlos Garcia, said grinning widely.

Suddenly hands were gripping his shoulders and he was face-to-face with his final best friend, Kendall Knight. The blond looked his anxious friend in the eyes, "James, listen to me. You're an amazing singer. Everything will be _fine. _Just think of it like hockey. It's the game that will determine whether or not we're going to finals. We're all nervous, but we know we'll do fine, because we're all awesome at hockey. But James, you're even better at singing then you are at hockey, even though you're great at hockey too, so you'll be okay." Kendall beamed triumphantly when he finished one of his famous pep-talks.

But this time his pep-talk was not good enough, because James resumed his pacing.

Having been friends for nine years, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall knew how important this talent show was to James. A big music producer was sitting in the audience, waiting to choose his "next big star". And since James has wanted to be famous since he was old enough to sing, this was his big chance. So nothing, _nothing, _would calm down his nerves.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't go out there. There will be other chances right? I mean, what if I throw up or forget the words or fall off the stage or-" Logan cut off James' rambling.

"You've been practicing for months now, you won't forget any words. You'll be dancing in the middle of the stage so there's no way you will fall off. And you wouldn't throw up if you'd just calm down!" The smart boy sighed exasperatedly, knowing full well that his words were being ignored.

Whatever comment that was about to be made was stopped by the sound of the principals voice speaking into the microphone. "Everyone give it up for Sarah Johnson!" He paused for a minute, letting the clapping die down. "Now it's time for a performance by James Diamond!"

James shrieked, turning to run out of the building when three sets of hands grabbed his arms, tugging him backwards and then pushing him on stage. He stumbled onto stage, looking out to the hundreds of people seated in their small auditorium. James gulped, quickly glancing at his friends who were standing backstage smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

Slowly, as if it was going to eat him, James approached the microphone set in the middle of the stage. He took it off the stand and backed up a little, flexing his fingers around the voice amplifier in his hand. He began to sing softy.

_Young and full of running_

_Tell me where has that taken me_

_Just a great figure eight,_

_Or a tiny infinity _

_Love is really nothing,_

_But a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all of my trying,_

_We still end up dying_

_How can it be_

_Don't say a word,_

_Just come over and lie here with me_

'_Cause I'm just about to set fire,_

_To everything I see_

_I want you so bad_

_I'll go back on the things I believe_

James was doing well up until this point. He looked like he was about to faint and he glanced quickly at his friends hoping to convey the silent message _'I forgot the words.' _

However, Kendall and Carlos and Logan had already figured out that James was stuck. After all, when you've known someone for as long as they've known each other, you pick up on each other's habits and behavioral signs.

"Oh no, he's to nervous. His brain is blocking out the words. What are we going to do?" Logan asked, looking as frantic as James did on stage.

Kendall, however, looked completely calm as he thought. Just a few seconds late a grin spread across his face as he looked at the youngest members of their group. "We help him sing. You guys know this song, right?"

Carlos looked downright confused while Logan slightly paled, figuring out what their leader was planning. Still, they both nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." Kendall stepped out onto stage, starting to sing where James left off.

Finally, Carlos' face broke out into a large grin. "Oh, I get it! Let's go Logie!" The small Latino dragged Logan out with him. And despite his reluctance, Logan started singing along with them, knowing he'd do anything to help a friend.

Now that his best buds were with him, James finally relaxed, easing into the song.

The audience seemed to think that Kendall's, Logan's, and Carlos' appearance was apart of the plan all along because they were smiling and clapping to the beat. And although their moves weren't choreographed, the boys moved in perfect sync, because they had a connection like no other.

When they finished the song completely breathless, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan smiled brightly as everyone burst into applause. They bowed slightly before walking backstage.

James immediately turned, gratefulness shining in his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"It's what friends do, James." Kendall said genuinely. "Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I had fun. " He added with a smile.

"Yeah!" Carlos enthusiastically patted his helmet.

Instinctively, they turned to Logan, waiting for his input. The smart boy blushed slightly at the attention but answered anyway, "Yeah, it was fun, I guess." But you could see the hidden joy that sparkled in his eyes as he said it.

"Still, thanks." James repeated.

Carlos being who he is pounced at James, hugging him tightly. "You're welcome!"

Normally, James didn't like being touched, but this time he was okay with it and hugged his youngest friend back just as tightly. And soon they felt two pairs of arms join their group hug.

"Besides," Kendall started. "I think we sound better as a group. No offense James, because you sound amazing-"

James' laugh cut him off. "Don't sweat it dude, I agree with you. Who knows? Maybe we'll be a boy band someday."

**This sounded rushed to me. Did it sound rushed to you? Well it was rushed. I was busy today but I really wanted to do this story, so here it is! My first (of many hopefully) Big Time Rush story. Yay! Please review :) Thanks for reading xxxx **


End file.
